


Techknowledgy

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Series: Pressure Suit [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The engineer and the test pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techknowledgy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Pressure Suit fanmix covering the entirety of the first Iron Man movie, this fic was written to the song "Techknowledgy" by Utah Saints.

_Look out honey, 'cause I'm using technology_  
Ain't got time to make no apology  
  
One of Tony's hands tapped at the keys of the laser keyboard while the other held a seaweed concoction. He wrinkled his nose -- not at the drink but at the math on the monitor. More than a dozen different variables had to be tweaked, and all at once at that, making it time consuming to get it all done by only number crunching. Of course, he had to do at least _some_ number crunching; if he was going to be the test pilot, there had to be something to start out with, something to test. This is where he lived now: between the theoretical technology and the practical application thereof.  
  
And it really was _living_ this time around. He knew it for a fact later that night, flying breathless over the Santa Monica ferris wheel, grin on his face and dirt under his fingernails.


End file.
